Savor Me
by ChunxUVTrunx
Summary: Puh-leez read!!!!! I'll be sooo happy and I THINK you'll understand circumstance if you read it ok?


Minna san, konnichiwa! I'm ChunxUVTrunx, like muh Alias? Well you'd better! Trunx is my ultimate fav.Ok this fic is going to rock the house! Well not really , but it depends, I will be having two guest authors that I know personally and they will help me out.   
WhaddaBaka is my roommate and her sister is Seraph226. Small world aint it? Well we are each going to write a section to each chapter. So if you hate the fic (sigh) I guess we'll have to divide the flames among the three of us.  
I will be starting us off. And we will be critiquing each other as well. (Oh hopefully it will end up being a T/P fic. Depends on WhaddaBaka, she gets really pissed at everything. She thinks she's prettier than me, but I have more boyfriends than she does so =P  
Dokoe iki masu ka! Where are you going?! Don't leave! Read read read read read read read read read read read!  
  
  
  
Savor Me  
Chapter 1  
Section 1  
By ChunxUVTrunx  
  
Trunks peered down from the window in his office. He saw Pan and Bra walking together.  
"Wow, she sure got cute ever since she started senior year." He pondered. Eyeing Pan he began to fascinate at how much she had grown. But ever since she had matured she had been attracting many boyfriends.  
Bra looked up and waved. Trunks gave a slight smile and waved back. He still watched Pan as she flew home. Sighing he went back to work.  
  
Pan flew towards her house and sighed.  
'Trunks didn't even notice me.' She frowned and figured that he probably had a girlfriend.   
  
Bra walked up to her brother's office and peered in through the door.  
"Hey Trunks." She said cheerfully  
"Hey Bra." He kept his face on the paper in front of him.   
"Well well well. It seems my big brother has a crush."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I saw the way you were looking at Pan." She smirked evilly and put a finger to her lips, " Don't worry I won't tell anybody. But I gotta tell you that she's available now and you'd better make your move."   
"I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO PAN!" He yelled.  
"I'm not a baka Trunks! I can tell if somebody has a crush on somebody or not! And Pan is perfect for you! You're not 13 anymore to deny about your feelings for other girls!"  
"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it with YOU!"  
"Fine, fine" Bra put her hands up in surrender and walked out.  
Trunks rubbed his forehead and smiled. 'She's not dating anyone!' He picked the phone up in hopes to ask her out.  
  
Pan barely touched down when she heard the phone ring.   
"Hello?" She answered in a sweet voice  
"Hey Pan." Trunks said relieved that SHE answered the phone.  
"Hey Trunks!!!" She said excitedly.  
"So, like, um if you're not busy tonight, you wanna go somewhere?" Trunks said nervously. Pan's eyes welled up in happy tears. After four years of kissing his picture, dreaming, diary writing and giggling with other girls, her long time cruh had asked her out.   
"Y-yeah Trunks. What time?"   
"How about six?" He said  
"OK! Whatever's ok for you!" She slammed the phone down and screamed in joy. After bouncing off the walls full of giddiness, she decided she should pick out what to wear.  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What am I gonna wear?!" She decided to call Marron for advice.  
  
"Hello, Capsule Corporations. How may I help you?" Marron said in a monotone voice.  
"Hi Marron." Pan said sweetly. Marron sighed,  
"Hi Pan."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just hate this job. Being a secretary sucks ass. I'm glad someone called ME for once instead of that pigheaded jerk Trunks, you know I should ask for a raise. All I've been doing is copying papers for his spoiled ass, answering phones and filing. Copying, phones, filing, copying, phones, filing, copy-"  
"MARRON!" Pan said to snap her out of it.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Marron took her feet off of the top of her desk and rested her chin in her hand.  
"What is it you want Pan?"  
"I am going on a date with Trunks tonight and-"  
"WHAT?! YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH TRUNKS?!"  
"Yeah...what's wrong with that..?" Pan said confused.  
"WHAT'S WRONG I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!! He'll just break your heart into a million pieces and smash it regretlessly laughing the whole time!!!!!!" Marron screamed.  
"He wouldn't do that Marron."   
"Then how come Trunks and I aren't together anymore?!" Marron asked histerically.  
"Geez Marron, I mean you're over it aren't you?"  
"I am, it's just that Trunks is a very, well...how should I put this..."  
"Just don't Marron, all I wanted to ask you was what I should wear tonight and what would look good on me. But I guess you're too selfish to-"  
"Uh uh! I'm coming over right now." Marron dropped the phone and hopped in her car.  
  
Pan looked at the phone confused, "Damn, when it comes to fashion, that girl can't miss an oppurtunity."  
Unknowingly Pan was being watched by a sinister being. He crept up behind her and took advantage of the situtation.  
  
Trunks was in his car on his way to Pan's house. He could of flew, but wanted to take Pan out in style.  
He hopped out and saw Marron drive up at the same time.  
"Well well well, look who it is. It's my egocentric pathetic excuse for a boss!!!" She screeched.  
"Not now Marron," Trunks rubbed his forehead.  
"Oh, don't worry I didn't follow YOU! I ain't feeding your fat ego, I came to help Pan with her wardrobe. So thanks to me, she's going to look hot. just. for. you."  
Marron ended poking him in the shoulder.  
They both walked to the front door and knocked.   
"Pan?" Trunks called  
"Pan." Marron said as well.  
They went in and looked around. Walking into the kitchen Trunks heard a shriek coming from Pan's room.  
Marron was holding a letter in her hand.  
It read:  
Dear...Anyone  
  
I have captured the pathetic girl you call Pan  
taken her to my lair. She is in my lair and not   
where you are, because I have captured her! I   
took her and it was against her will. I will not  
give her back because she is in my lair because  
I have captured her and she did not like it! I   
will only give her back if you surrender your   
powers, then you can have her. Bu right now she   
is in my lair and not where you are because I   
captured her! So if you want her follow the map  
below. But remember that I captured her against   
her will and by force!   
XOXOXOXOXOLove Mojojojo  
  
  
Trunks read the letter twice and looked at the map. Marron scrunched her face up in confusion. Trunks crunched the paper up and screamed, "Noooooooooooooo!"  
  
THE END OF SECTION 1  
  
  
WhaddaBaka- What the fuck was that?!  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- What?  
  
WhaddaBaka- That sucked ass.   
  
ChunxUVTrunx- NO it didn't, how did it suck ass?  
  
WhaddaBaka- It didn't have Goku in it! And what the fuck is your problem making Pan's captor Mojojojo from the Powerpuff Girls?!  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Duh, what do YOU think, Seraph226?  
  
Seraph226- It was ok, but it didn't have Vegeta in it, but I liked how Pan and Marron were friends, MY fic sucks ass.  
  
WhaddaBaka- It sure does  
  
Seraph226- HEY! You're supposed to be my sister! You said Slender Stranger was good!  
  
WhaddaBaka- Uh huh, whatever makes you happy.  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Well, what about me?  
  
Seraph226- I don't know out of five stars I give it, 3 ***   
  
WhaddaBaka- It still sucked ass, I give it two middle fingers down!  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- So you think YOU can do better?  
  
WhaddaBaka- Yup. Here I go.  
  
  
Sabor a Mi ---- Spanish for; Savor Me  
Chapter 1  
Section 2  
By WhaddaBaka  
  
  
  
Pan opened her eyes and looked around, It was dark and cold. A draft blew in from nowhere creating goosebumps upon her skin.   
"Whoah where am I?" She asked groggily taking notice that her voice was dry of thirst. She tasted her mouth and whined in desperate need for water. She sat up slowly.  
A low moaning noise came from her right. She frowned in confusion and moved towards it. Suddenly a large dog began yapping in her face. It was mammoth, about as tall as Piccolo was. It was dripping fangs and snarling.  
"Who would keep a dog in here like this?" Pan wondered. She could of killed it, but it was chained to the wall. She looked around and realized she was in a cave. The damp, putrid smell invaded her nostrils.   
Pan checked the walls for an opening. It was totally smooth and she tried to punch through the wall. She cringed in pain as her hand caused no affect. Warming up a ki blast in her hand, she smiled as the big dog cowered from her power. She threw it at the wall and waited. The smoke cleared and she saw that the wall hadn't even had a crack.  
"SHIT! KUSO!" She shivered and took in more air. It was cold and the cave was wet.  
"Yuck, what am I supposed to do now?" Pan asked herself. The dog in the corner whimpered.   
  
Goku was going to go spar when Trunks burst in through the door with Marron in his arms.  
"Hey I thought you two broke up...or was that Vegeta and Bulma?" He scratched his head.  
"No Goku-san, it was us." Marron crossed her arms.  
"Goku! Look at this!" Trunks shoved the letter in his face and pointed at the words.  
Goku took it and frowned. Then he crunched his face up in confusion, turning it updide down he squinted his eyes.  
"Uh that's nice Trunks."  
"NANI?!"  
" I said it was nice."  
"What?! Pan's been kidnapped!!!"  
"Oh really?" Goku put his finger on his chin and frowned."That's bad!"  
"We know!!!"  
"Aw, you know I can't read Trunks."  
"WE HAVE TO GO GET PAN!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!" Trunks blasted out the window leaving a dumbstruck Goku and Marron.  
"Whoah who shoved a stick up HIS ass?" Marron said.  
"Oooooh! Poor donkey!" ^_^;  
  
Trunks flew towards the direction that he was supposed to follow. The map was blurry and he couldn't see.  
"Damn everything! Poor Pan, I gotta help her!" He flew faster and kept his gaze fowards.  
Suddenly he saw a big cavern ahead. The map read his destination was that place. As he closed in he saw a light coming from one of the caverns. He thought the capturer would be hiding out there.  
Tip toeing and keeping his ki level down he saw a tall dark figure watching television. The figure saw him.  
"So have you come for Pan?" he rasped.  
Then laughter was heard. "Muahahahahaha!"  
  
THE END OF SECTION 2  
  
WhaddaBaka- Ahem  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- (snoring)  
  
Seraph226- That was Grr-reat!!!  
  
WhaddaBaka- I know.  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- That was not great! You suck more ass than I do, you don't get any Newberry awards.  
  
WhaddaBaka- So? Who wants that fucked up award anyway?  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Well I give it only one thumb up.  
  
WhaddaBaka- Why?  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Because, what was that thing about the dog anyway?  
  
WhaddaBaka- I just wanted to emphasize the fact that Pan is very intimidating. So the dog was scared, besides I hardly see any dogs in fanfics.   
  
ChunxUVTrunx-...  
  
WhaddaBaka- What about you dork?  
  
Seraph226- I give it 4 stars ****! ^-^  
  
WhaddaBaka- You're TOO nice sometimes.  
  
Seraph226- =/ Is that bad?  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Shut up, it's your turn Seraph.  
  
Seraph226- Yipee, I'm gonna turn this story around, (rubs hands together)  
  
WhaddaBaka&ChunxUVTrunx- UH OH!  
  
  
Savor Me  
Chapter 1  
Section 3  
By Seraph226  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was eating ice cream in discreet because it would be embarassing for somebody to see him with strawberry ice cream with marshmellow and gummi bears.  
But then Goku flew in through the window.  
"Hey Veget- Ooo oo gimme!!!" Goku snatched the ice cream cone from Vegeta's hand and swallowed it whole.  
"Kakarotto!!!" Vegeta whined stomping his foot.  
"Oh I'm sorry Vegeta. But I have important news. Pan has been kidnapped." He said dramatically. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
"So?"  
"SO! It means that she could be in trouble or without food!!! Oh my poor granddaughter!"  
"Kakarotto, if she's missing, I suggest you go find her, but I'm not helping out. My ass is always getting kicked, just so you have time to power up and then you get all the credit at the end! Or I just get possessed and then YOU kick my ass, or when I DO kick some ass everything goes wrong anyway!!! So you can just forget it!" Vegeta crossed his arms. Goku grabbed his arm and blasted off.  
  
Trunks looked at the shadow in front of the TV. He shuddered at the raspy voice he had.  
"So you want Pan? Do you...love..her?"  
"DUH.."  
"Of course you don't know. Love can be very...unexpected." The shadow flexed his fingers and grinned revealling ugly yellow, brown, green, black slimy teeth!!!!!  
"Um I came to beat your ass!!" Trunks said getting into fighting position.   
"No, you must surrender the powers of Goku and the rest of the senshi and then I will release Pan and you can go back to having normal lives."  
"Que? I thought you were ging to destroy the world."  
"Where would I live? I just want power. Muahahahaha and then I want to rape this guy I've been keeping my eye on."  
"Duh are you female?"  
"Yup, this is just a disguise."  
Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
Goku held a struggling Vegeta under his arm. Locating Trunks' ki he followed it.  
"Kakarotto! You'd better let me GO!!!!"   
"Come on Vegeta, Trunks went to look for Pan too. You gotta help out. Besides we'd be lost without you."  
'Uh oh I think I fed his ego.' Goku thought.  
Vegeta snarled. " I am just going to go to get this overwith. But we are NOT going to to the Fusion you understand?"  
"Righty-o!"  
So Goku and a reluctant Vegeta flew off to find Trunks.  
  
Trunks got engaged in a deep conversation with this female disguised Mojojojo. She took off her mask and proved to be very pretty.   
"So how long hav eoyu worked there?"  
"Oh, as long as I can remember. You know I could get you a job there. I am the president of the whole corporation."  
"Really. That would be nice. I'd have to give you my resime."  
Then Goku and Vegeta burst in the cave looking macho and cool, like they always do.   
"Brat what the fuck are you doing?" Vegeta asked glancing at the supposed enemy.  
"Oh hi dad, this is Pan's captor, Kina. She is disguised as Mojojojo so she can get power and force this guy to fall in love with her."  
"..."  
"Trunks, you'd better get Pan now. I gotta get home for dinner or ChiChi is going to have cow."  
Then Kina brought Pan out of the little secret room in the wall. Pan was eating the dog's leg.  
"OOh that smells good Panny! You inherited some of ChiChi's cooking skills." Goku said dreamily.  
"Duh, I was REALLY hungry." Pan said shyly blushing.  
"Aw you're so perdy Pan." Trunks said hugging her.  
"Uh isn't this a little too fast, you two didn't even go on a first date!" Vegeta said aggrivated.  
  
"Shut up everyone! I have a trick up my sleeve!" Kina pulled out a scepter and began to sing.  
Vegeta covered his ears, "OH shit! She's doing that Sailor Moon crap!" Kina waved it at Pan and it trapped her in a pink bubble.   
"Pan!" trunks yelled. Kina laughed, "Muahahahahahaaaa! Noone will escape unless I have all your powers! Heehehehehehehehehehe!" She began to giggle.  
"What's so funny baka-onna?!" Vegeta put his hands on his hips.  
"Nothing, it's just that Sailor Moon comment you said. Hee hee hee hee hee! BUT ANYWAYS! I WILL NOT LET PAN SURVIVE UNLESS I COLLECT YOUR POWERS!!"   
So Pan was stuck in the bubble helpless and useless. Trunks and Goku got into fighting position. Vegeta took off his glove and observed his fingernails.   
"Now we will fight back."  
  
THE END OF SECTION 3  
  
Seraph226- ^-^  
  
WhaddaBaka- ...  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- ...  
  
Seraph226- ^-^;  
  
WhaddaBaka- (blinks)  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- (burp)  
  
Seraph226- WELL?! =(  
  
WhaddaBaka- Oh, it was...nice  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Um, you know I never know what to say when it comes to YOUR sister Laura.  
  
WhaddaBaka- What did you call me?!!!!!  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- I-I mean WhaddaBaka. He he  
  
WhaddaBaka- Well I give your section one middle finger down.  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Two stars **  
  
Seraph226- WHY?!!  
  
WhaddaBaka- Because, why did you put Vegeta in it?!  
  
Seraph226- DBZ would be NOTHING without my Veggie-sama! Besides he's the best character.  
  
WhaddaBaka- Whoa whoa, hold up. Vegeta is NOT the best, Goku is.  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- NOOOOOO, Trunks is you fools!!!!  
  
WhaddBaka- GOKU!  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- TRUNKS!  
  
Seraph226- Fuck you all, Vegeta is the best because he is the prince of the entire race and he's more cuter and more cooler and more dignified! SO FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
WhaddaBaka-....(shocked to have heard her little sis cuss')  
  
ChunxUVTrunx- Uh, well, I think it's time to go now. We will be putting the next part up whether you like it or not so, bye. But that's it. Say bye guys.  
  
WhaddaBaka- yeah yeah see ya, whatever,  
  
Seraph226- Hmph, Vegeta forever.  
  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review or I will kill, you. We need enough reviews to split among the three of us!!!!!!! YOU, yah YOU! It's so easy to review, just do it. Just type in your name and a message and send it, EEEEEEEEE-ZZZZZZZZ!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
